


Dreamweaver

by Alezandrite



Series: Broodmare [15]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Omega Jon Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 18:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20376469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alezandrite/pseuds/Alezandrite
Summary: Jon dreams of the future and the children he will have.





	Dreamweaver

After a long day of doing his princely duty, playing nice with courtiers and the such, Jon wondered back to his chambers full from the small feast they had for the evening meal such meals were a rare thing in the North since food is less bountiful there than it is here in the South.

Once in his chambers Prince Jaehaerys dismissed his handmaids, the boisterous Myranda Royce and the shy Jeyne Westerling, there was no need for them to help tonight since he would be going straight to bed after undressing. 

Within seconds the young prince drifted off to sleep as he compared the Southron food to the food in the North; how in the South different wines were always in high demand opposed to the ale they down in the Northern halls and the meats were cooked with spices and herbs unlike the plain meat they had in Winterfell that were just cooked in fat. 

Then Jon began to dream…

An older version of himself with the same eyes but graying hair and crows feet sitting beside a weirwood tree that he's never seen before it is too well kept to be one planted at one of his uncles castles and he would assume that it is too wild to be kept in the royal garden yet he's never seen one this far south. 

"You weren't at the mid day meal, Papa, I began to worry." A youth who bore a strong resemblance to Daemon Blackfyre with silver blonde hair and purple eyes spoke to him in a curious and worried tone one that old men would have it seemed unsettling to hear it come from someone so young.

"No need to worry, Daeron, I came here for a little peace and quiet."

"I will always worry especially about you."

"You are too young to worry so much." 

Suddenly the landscape of the dream began to change until it settled on a different place and a different time this time it was the training yard of the Red Keep and a slightly older Jon was watching a boy training with the master-at-arms who was a mix of both Targaryen and Stark with dark brown hair and purple eyes yet it was as if he was staring at a sketch of Aegor Rivers. 

"Papa! Are you watching?" The little boy called to his omega father with a proud look on his face after a successful training session even at such a young age the boy was clearly better than most boys his age no doubt he would be a warrior when he grew older and that terrified Jon. 

"Yes, Baelor, I'm watching."

"I'm going to be a kingsguard! Like Aemon the Dragonknight!"

"You have to grow up first."

Things began to move really fast as everything becomes blurry as if someone spun him around like children would do as his vision began to blur like he was moving through time and space (wink) all of this began to confuse him as a sickly feeling began to wash over him yet before Jon could actually get sick everything stopped at the dreams third location which surprisingly was beach the Targaryen-Stark youth appeared to be at most ten years older than his current age the youngest he had been in this dream.

Sitting in front of him playing in the sand were four children though Jon didn't have to look at their faces to know who they were; the eldest was a boy with short blond hair and Targaryen eyes was clearly Daeron the Good who was simply digging in the sand, next of course came Daenerys I who was attempting to build a sandcastle with Shiera Seastar and last was Brynden Bloodraven who simply sat there and just enjoyed the environment around him.


End file.
